


Seven deadly Sins

by yvonna



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Poetry, Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonna/pseuds/yvonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem about the seven deadly sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven deadly Sins

What will you do then?

don't be envies because the person you envy may very well be a good friend who envies you,

What will you do then?

don't be a sloth because you will miss out on all the things life has to offer and when you finally realize it, it will be to late,

What will you do then?

don't be a glutton, because as you eat, and drink, people will pass you by, and then when you run out you will have no one,

What will you do then?

don't be angry because as you unleash your wrath and push everyone away because when you calm down you will have no one

What will you do then?

don't be prideful because wile you look down on everyone, you will miss one of the best things life has to offer, friendship,

What will you do then?

don't go and lust after people because wile you use them you will hurt all the people you ever cared about,

What will you do then?

don't be greedy because as you surround yourself with all the treasures you ever wanted

you will miss out on true happiness & love,

What will you do then?

What will you do then?


End file.
